


a favor

by aloeverava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, YakuLev Angst, fluff if you squint, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava
Summary: “You have to promise me that you won’t fall in love with me.” He’s teasing Lev, trying to lighten the mood. But the stupid beanpole, like always, can’t take social cues for the life of him, and furrows his eyebrows in earnest.“Okay,” he says with determination. Yaku can’t help but be a bit disappointed.“…Okay.”“I’ll, uh, do it then. The, uh. The kissing thing.”
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126
Collections: ☆彡 ask box fics





	a favor

“You have to promise me that you won’t fall in love with me.” He’s teasing Lev, trying to lighten the mood. But the stupid beanpole, like always, can’t take social cues for the life of him, and furrows his eyebrows in earnest.

“Okay,” he says with determination. Yaku can’t help but be a bit disappointed.

“…Okay.”

“I’ll, uh, do it then. The, uh. The kissing thing,” Lev stutters, leaning in shakily. Yaku mimics his actions, slowly leaning in, though not trembling visibly. Keyword: visibly.

On the inside, Yaku’s stomach flips and his heart races. He’s been waiting for this moment for ages, half convinced that it would never happen. And now here he was, kneeling between Lev’s legs on the floor of the locker room. Lev’s back is—no, was—pressed up against the metal of the lockers; now he gravitates slowly towards the libero.

Just inches before they meet, Lev pauses. “A-Are you sure about this, Ya—”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot.” And then they’re kissing. _They’re kissing. Holy shit, they’re KISSING._

Yaku’s lips are still at first from the shock of it, and Lev’s mouth is equally still, though most likely more from his inexperience. At some point, both their eyes have slipped shut, and Yaku moves his lips slightly, beginning to actually kiss the boy.

He hears Lev let out a small noise of surprise, but go with it nonetheless. It’s awkward at first, he’ll admit that. Though probably not a very good first impression for Lev, so Yaku steps up his game, kissing like it’s that or death.

(Because frankly, that’s what it feels like.)

Yaku takes the lead, daring to open his mouth to swipe his tongue over Lev’s bottom lip. He quickly obliges, granting Yaku passage, and for a moment, Yaku thinks, “God, this is too easy.”

It isn’t like he’s taking advantage of his naivety, no, but rather that kissing Lev comes more naturally to him than _breathing_.

He doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts, but they both pull away, panting. Yaku realizes he’s practically gasping for air as Lev stares at him, his features conveying an emotion he can’t quite place.

“So,” Lev says awkwardly.

“So.” Yaku echoes. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Am I any good?”

“…Yeah.”

“Yeah?” He grins, beaming with the tiny amount of praise. “So do you think I’m, like, ready?”

Yaku blinks, and his mouth moves ahead of his brain. “Ready for what?” But as soon as the words leave his lips, he remembers.

* * *

_“Hey, Yaku-san…” Lev is gripping the top of his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the locker room._

_“What do you want, Lev?” He asks automatically._

_“W-What? Hey, who said I was gonna ask for anything?”_

_“You only call me Yaku-san when you want something, Lev,” he says teasingly._

_“Ah, right, yeah.” The middle blocker rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Standing in front of Yaku off the court, the boy suddenly looks more like an overgrown teen rather than the daunting figure that he is in front of the net._

_“So, what is it?”_

_“Er, this might sound weird, but…”_

_“Lev, spit it out.”_

_“Ineedafavor.”_

* * *

“Yakuuu?” Lev is waving a hand in front of the libero’s face.

“Yeah?” He asks automatically, snapping out of his reverie.

“Are you okay? Why are you touching your mouth like that?” With a start, Yaku realizes his fingers are halted on his lips—the ones that Lev had his on just moments ago.

For a favor.

He places his hands back into his lap immediately.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, what were you saying?”

The middle blocker squints at him but doesn’t push.

“So, ya think I’m ready? For my first kiss?” He waggles his eyebrows in that annoying way that Yaku has always made fun of him for, but secretly adores.

* * *

_“Lev, slow down. What?”_

_“I need a favor,” he repeats._

_“Okay… What exactly is this favor?”_

_Now Lev is a blushing mess, looking like he wishes he hadn’t said anything in the first place._

_“Um. Practice,” he mumbles._

_“Lev, we just had, like, three hours of—”_

_“No, not that.” Yaku looks at him, confused. “I need you to kiss me.”_

* * *

“For—for your first kiss,” He says, staring at a speck on lint on Lev’s shoulder. He echoes Lev’s words, still coming to terms with the realization. It was nothing more than just practice, a favor for a friend. All those stupid feelings that were threatening to burst out of Yaku’s chest just moments ago, months and months of pent up feelings were nothing but a stupid fantasy.

A favor for a friend.

“Yeah, because it’s not like this one really counts, right? Also, you’re, like, really good at this! I don’t know really know, though, maybe it was because it was my first time—”

He can’t help himself. He grabs the collar of the silver-haired boy’s shirt, smashing his mouth against his. Lev lets out an “mmph!” but doesn’t protest, quickly following Yaku’s lead. He kisses him, and he kisses him back.

Except that this time, he doesn’t taste as sweet.

He tastes like heartbreak.

But at least Yaku is aware that this is his last opportunity to pretend, this time around. He isn’t lost in this pipe dream of Lev loving him back, so he can’t make the same stupid mistake he did last time.

Part of him wishes he were unaware once more, though, because now this is how he will remember Lev: mouth acrid on his own, tasting like tragedy.

He pulls away.

Lev blinks down at him. “What was that for?”

“Just making sure,” Yaku smiles. His lips do not tingle this time; they sting.

“Oh!” The boy immediately perks up. “So, how was I?”

“Great,” Yaku says, standing and gathering his bag. Hand on the doorknob, he pauses. Without looking at Lev, he adds, “I’m sure she’ll love you.”

_Because I sure as hell do._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hairbleachwhore  
> twitter: glutenfreeroach
> 
> komments and cudos are 'ppreactiated, as always :-)


End file.
